Forgiven
by Nightmare-knight
Summary: A one-shot of BarasuishouxKirakishou, small hints of SuignitouxShinku. What do you do when all you've ever been told, that all you believed, was a lie? What if the person you've ever loved lied to you..? Would you forgive them? Yuri Girlxgirl R and R


**This is a one-shot after Rozen Maiden traumened, if you haven't watched it, I suggest you do so you'll get the story more. R and R please! (turns into a chibi) Pweety Pweese!  
**

**Discliamer: I own nothing!**

**Rozen Maiden season 1, Rozen Maiden traumened season 2, Rozen Maiden Overture season 3**

**-------  
**

**Forgiven**

**Barasuishou x Kirakishoi**

"Kira-kun, why?" Barasuishou asked as the blade in her torso went deeper into her. Barasuishou clutched the sword's handle where another pair of hands held it.

Kirakishou smiled at her, giggling along the way. "Because Bara-chan…I am the real seventh doll of Rozen Maiden and I can't have a copy take my place." She said as she pulled away and wrenched the sword out of Barasuishou.

Barasuishou screamed in pain as tears formed in her eyes. She looked at the Rozen Maiden, wondering what ever happened to her knight in shining armor, her love.

Barasuishou fell to her knees, struggling to breath. "….I thought you loved…me…" Barasuihsou sobbed. The memories were replaying in her mind, the memories of lies and foolishness.

_Barasuishou awoke in a grand field. The flowers, roses, and lilies surrounding her small, fragile form as she sat up and looked around in question. Wasn't she suppose to be dead? Didn't she crumple into pieces in her father's arms?_

_Barasuishou pondered these thoughts until she heard footsteps behind her. She turned and saw a girl looking exactly like her only wearing different clothing and there was no right eye, just a empty socket with a rose growing out of it. _

_The girl eyes, skin, and hair was like Barasuishou's only there were a rose on each side of her hair, a white dress reaching past her thighs as she had white boots on as well._

_Barasuishou was entranced by the girls beauty, she felt unworthy of being able to see her, much less be a few inches away. Barasuishou knew she isn't a Rozen Maiden doll and knew that the doll before her is the real last doll of Rozen Maiden._

_Barasuishou felt guilty of ever getting her hands dirty of pretending being her. She stopped thinking as soon as the girl walked up to her, grabbed her chin and made her look up. "Hello there, princess…"_

_Barasuishou blushed at the nickname and averted her eyes away, now that she doesn't have the rose eye-patch, she had show emotions. _

"_My name is Kirakishou…I am the seventh doll of Rozen Maiden, what is your name?" The girl, Kirakishou, asked as she caressed Barasuishou's face, making her blush even more._

"_B…Bara…suishou…."_

_Kirakishou smiled and lifted Barasuishou up to her feet. "Why don't I show you around?"_

_Barasuishou blushed and looked to the ground, her face heating up. "Yes, thank you…" She whispered quietly as Kirakishou pulled her along._

_For once, in Barasuishou's life, she smiled happily._

Barasuishou let the tears fall at the memory. She had actually believed Kirakishou accepted her? How could she be so blind? Kirakishou never accepted her. No matter how many times she said she, she never did.

_After those few weeks with her, Barasuishou has grown to love Kirakishou as more then a friend. Barasuishou would always blush when Kirakishou called her 'cute' or when she used 'princess; around her._

_Kirkakishou told her that she did die and crumple but was brought back to life by her father in a new body he made. She said that he accidentally opened the door to the N-field and sent her here, in Kirakishou's world._

_Barasuishou believed her, smiling at how soon she would see her father again but frowned when Kirkakishou said that she herself didn't have a physical form and is only a spirit._

_Barasuishou promised to her to ask her father to make Kirakishou a body._

_Barasuishou felt her heart soar when Kirakishou kissed her in thanks and said "I love you" to her._

_She didn't know how wrong she was when she thought Kirakishou actually meant it._

Kirakishou smiled wickedly as the struggling form of Barasuishou.

She thought Barasuishou looked delicious when she cried in pain and struggled with her injured form.

Kirakishou walked towards her and lifted her chin, making Barasuishou look at her. "Bara-chan, you look so fragile when in pain…" Kirakishou said in a sickly sweet voice. She leaned in and captured Barasuishou's lips, making the other girl cry out.

Kirakishou kissed her many times before but this time, it was a kiss of death to both of them.

Barasuishou struggled to get out but failed, her heart felt like it was breaking in two.

The kiss finally stopped and Barasuishou fell limp, her eyes showing regret, sadness but the one that stung most was betrayal.

"Kira-kun…I…I…" Barasuishou struggled to say but was silenced by Kirakishou. "No need to say anything Bara-chan, I too will always remember you. Goodbye my sweet, pathetic, princess…" Kirakishou as about to finish Barasuishou off when rose petals suddenly attacked her out of no where.

Kirakishou shrieked as she was blown away by dark feathers as well.

"Stop this Shirobara! What the hell do you think you're doing!?" Suigintou yelled at the youngest Rozen Maiden who was staring in shock at her.

Shinku was beside her, both glaring at Kirakishou. Shinku spotted Barasuishou and flew to her. She came next to the poor girl and patted her head, trying to sooth the pain.

Barasuishou was sobbing on Shinku as soon as she sat up and whispering "Thank you" and "I'm sorry" to her.

Suigintou and Kirakishou were fighting each other, Kirakishou seeming to win.

Shinku sent out her roses to distract Kirakishou only to be wrapped in thorn vines with Barasuishou.

"One-samma! Why are you helping this piece of junk! Let me finish her off!" Kirakishou said to Suigintou. Suignitou growled and looked at her in disgust.

"Don't you dare say that word around me, you got that! Barasuishou has every right to live, considering you killed her father!" Suigintou yelled out loud.

Barasuishou gasped and found a whole new reason to cry. Kirakishou killed her father? She killed Enju, the only family she ever had?

Kirakishou laughed out loud, an insane laugh that would haunt anyone forever.

"Yes! I did it! I killed that man, trying to surpass father! And now I shall kill his daughter long with my sister!"

Kirakishou's vines then started to strike towards Shinku and Barasuishou. Shinku gasped and tried to pull her and Bara to safety but Bara pushed her out of the way and got struck head on.

Every stood still. It was as if time had frozen. Barasuishou stared at the one person she would ever love, the one girl that both crushed her and repaired her. She smiled sweetly, a smile not worthy for tat one person.

She fell to the ground on her back, amazingly, she was bleeding blood from the wound on her torso. The blood created a pool around her. The crimson red stained her purple dress as well as her white hair. Her eyes stared at the face of her knight in shinning armor.

Kirakishou stared back at her, a painful feeling in her chest appeared when Barasuishou smiled at her, the most beautiful smile ever shown on her delicate face.

There was silence, no one moved or utter a word. Suigintou was holding a sobbing Shinku, whispering words of comfort as she rubbed Shinku's back.

"Bara-chan…" Kirakishou said so softly, only she had Barasuishou could hear. Barasuishou looked at her and smiled, the lifted one hand and caressed it to Kirakishou's cheek.

"Kira-kun…I forgive you…I will always forgive you…because…I...love…you…" and with that, Barasuishou's went black, her eyes closed for the last time to see one tear being shed by Kirakishou.

"Goodbye…my love…"

_You gave up the fight_

_You left me behind_

_All that stands is forgiven_

_You'll always be mine_

_I know deep inside_

_All that stands if forgiven_

**------**

**The song is Forgiven by withing temptation. Yes, Kirakishou is kind of in character, she is a insane, sick minded, slightly perverted Rozen Maiden. Well to me, she is perverted. XD**


End file.
